Essence of Sandalwood
by Hikari Kaitou
Summary: Germany comes home to Italy tense, in pain and in a bad mood. Luckily, Italy is there to make it better with a relaxing massage.


**A/N: **Back again with more GerIta… or really a bit more like ItaGer this time. Are you sick of me yet? Anyway, another deanonning from the kink meme. The prompt is as follows:

Germany is really stressed and making him even snappier with Italy than usual. Italy is paranoid and wails that Germany must really hate him after all, but Germany assures him that it's because his back and shoulders are in such terrible pain due to stress. Italy wants to help, so he offers to give Germany a massage. The massage is so pleasant and relaxing that Germany manages to fall asleep during it.

Bonus: Italy steals a kiss before snuggling up beside him for siesta.

* * *

Germany let out a deep, long suffering sigh as he closed the door wearily behind him. He had just returned home from what was definitely the worst day he could remember having in at least the past fifty years. It had started out with the train being late and him realizing once he boarded that he had forgotten his agenda at home on the kitchen table which he then had to run home to retrieve. This caused him to completely miss the very important meeting with Austria and a few of his diplomats, which he had thought was an hour later than it really was. Then there had been the bomb threat in his capital building before lunch time, the discovery of a moderately serious scandal in the IRS before mid-afternoon and had ended spectacularly with him having to walk home from the train stop in freezing, pouring rain and realizing that he had lost his wallet somewhere on the way.

All of this, understandably, had put Germany in a rather bad mood. A headache pounded fiercely and his temples and his back and shoulders were screaming with stress-induced tension, not to mention the cold and wetness that came from his walk home in the rain. He just wanted to take a few aspirin, have a hot shower and fall into bed. Though with the luck he'd been having today, he was kind of afraid that he'd find out he was completely out of pain-relievers, that his plumbing had burst and that his bed would collapse under him when he fell into it. It wouldn't surprise him, really.

"Germany!" a voice gasped, startling the hell out of him. Suddenly, he found himself being jerked into a rib-crunching hug, and a head of chestnut hair nuzzling enthusiastically against his chest. "You're home! I got worried because you were late and I thought something had happened! I made dinner but you didn't come so I put yours in the fridge! Should I warm it up for you?"

Of course; Italy had chosen tonight to invite himself over. Normally Germany didn't mind his sweet Italian lover surprising him with hugs and kisses and a delicious homemade dinner after a hard day's work but today he just wasn't in the mood. And Italy's bright, chipper voice was doing his headache no favors, not to mention the pressure that his hug was putting on his aching back. Germany hissed in pain.

"Get off," he snarled, shoving Italy. "I said get off. And don't yell in my ear."

Italy released him slowly, looking hurt and forlorn at the unusually harsh reaction to his affection.

"I'm not in the mood for you today," Germany growled. "Just go home. And if I find that you left a huge mess in my kitchen after making dinner, there'll be hell to pay."

"G-Germany?" Italy stammered, his expression one of absolute heartbreak. "Did I do something to make you angry? Whatever it is, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! Oh no… are… are you breaking up with me? Veee, whatever I did, I'm so sorry! Just please don't break up with me! Please!"

The sight of Italy's eyes filling with tears broke through his haze of pain and reached his rational, tolerant side which was dulled at the moment by his temper and discomfort. Germany felt ashamed of himself, really. How could he have spoken to Italy like that? It wasn't Italy's fault that all these terrible things had happened to him today. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to gather the last vestiges of his patience so that he could apologize and explain his grievances in a civil manner.

"Sorry, Italy," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to snap at you… I just had a really awful day and now I've got a headache and back pain like you wouldn't believe."

Italy looked momentarily relieved, but his face fell again as he processed the rest of Germany's sentence. "Poor Germany," he breathed, lowering his voice so as not to aggravate his lover's headache again. "Germany is always so nice and patient with me… You must really be in a lot of pain, huh?"

Germany grunted in the affirmative, greatly relieved that Italy seemed to grasp the situation. He allowed Italy to guide his head down onto his shoulder and begin to stroke his hair gently.

"How about this, then," Italy offered quietly, touching a soft kiss to Germany's neck. "Germany goes and has a hot shower and gets into bed and I'll warm up his dinner, bring him some aspirin and help him relax a little."

Germany frowned slightly, fairly certain he had caught a suggestive tone in Italy's voice. "What did you have in mind? I'm not feeling up to much tonight…"

"Just a little massage," he replied innocently. "It'll make Germany's back feel much better; I promise."

Germany considered Italy's offer. The more he thought about it, the better it sounded. He knew from experience that Italy was very talented with his hands and a massage would certainly be more relaxing than just popping a couple aspirin. And if he knew Italy like he thought he did, the smaller man wouldn't just give him dinner and a massage; he'd find some way to make it sweet, romantic and sensual. Even though Germany wasn't in the mood for anything too exciting, he couldn't deny that it felt nice to be reminded of the depth of Italy's love for him after a terrible day.

"Ok," he agreed.

Italy gave him a sunny smile as he separated from him, pausing to kiss his lips. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, ok?"

"Mm," the blond replied obediently before hobbling off toward the shower.

* * *

Italy entered the bedroom just as Germany was stepping out from the shower wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. The smaller man set the tray bearing Germany's dinner on the bedside table and bounded over to give him a kiss. Germany could practically hear Italy purring as he nuzzled against him and he managed a small smile. It was still a bit strained as the hot water from the shower had only minimally helped his muscles but the aspirin he had taken were already starting to take effect on his headache.

If one thought that Italy was affectionate and cuddly normally, it was nothing to how he acted when Germany was fresh out of the shower. The Italian had admitted on several occasions to loving the scent of soap and shampoo on Germany's skin, and the blond had dabbed on a hint of aftershave as an extra show of gratitude for the massage Italy had promised him. Clearly his effort was appreciated as Italy was rubbing happily against him like a cat against a catnip-scented scratching post.

Germany moved toward the dresser with the intention of getting his pajamas on but Italy stopped him. "Germany's fine like that," he breathed. "I'm gonna use some body oil so you'd just have to take them off again anyway."

The blond man was about to ask if he could at least wear boxers, but really he was too tired and sore to care. He felt completely at ease with Italy and it wasn't as though they'd never seen each other naked before. Germany allowed himself to be steered towards the bed where he climbed unhesitatingly under the covers. Italy settled in beside him and set the tray of dinner on his lap. Germany's mouth watered as the scent of rich tomato sauce with garlic and cheese washed over him. The calzone Italy had prepared for him looked like a piece of heaven.

He bit into it slowly, wanting to savor the expertly made dish. It tasted every bit as delicious as it looked and smelled. The chunky, tangy sauce, the fresh melted cheese, the crunchy-on-the-outside-fluffy-on-the-inside-bread, the thinly sliced, spicy sausage… every flavor worked together to create an ingenious culinary symphony. Germany could already feel himself starting to relax slightly at the taste of Italy's lovingly-prepared home cooking. Italy poured him a glass of burgundy wine and handed it to him. He accepted the chilled glass gratefully.

"How is it, Germany?" Italy asked hopefully.

"It's amazing," Germany assured him. "I know I say this pretty much every time, but you've really outdone yourself. I mean it."

The little Italian smiled sweetly at him, obviously pleased by the compliment, before continuing to prepare for the massage. Germany watched lethargically as he ate his dinner. Italy had laid out a bath towel on the bed beside him, lit several candles, and was now busy warming a small vial of body oil over one of them. Germany could smell a hint of sandalwood emanating from the vial.

Italy finished his preparations by stripping down to his boxers. Germany could feel his heart expanding in a rush of desire as he set his now empty plate aside. One of the things that Germany loved most about his lover's body was that smooth, supple tan skin. He adored how it felt and tasted as he nipped and sucked and smothered it with kisses. The gentle glow of the candles was catching it enchantingly now, making it appear even softer and more delectable than usual. If it wasn't for his searing back pain, Germany would be pulling Italy into bed and experiencing that perfect skin this very minute.

"Is Germany done eating?" Italy asked. "Lie on your tummy, then."

Germany settled himself on his stomach into a reclining position on the bed, exposing his aching back to Italy's touch. Italy braced himself with one knee on either side of Germany's waist, being careful to support his own weight so as not to cause Germany any more pain. The blond caught another whiff of sandalwood as Italy shook a small amount of oil into his hands. His warm hands came down and settled lightly on Germany's skin, running over it gently, mapping out which areas would need the most love and attention. Italy made a little noise of alarm as he began to explore.

"Poor, poor Germany!" he cried. "Your muscles are so tense! No wonder Germany is in so much pain!"

Germany blushed slightly. Even though he and Italy had been in a relationship for a few years now, it still embarrassed him a little when Italy fussed over him. It didn't matter whether it was a bullet wound or a mild cold and fever or even just a paper cut; Italy seemed to have an overflowing river of sympathy ready to offer him. Germany couldn't deny that it was nice to know that someone cared so much, but it never failed to make his cheeks go warm. He felt the soft caress of Italy's breath on the back of his neck before his lover pressed a gentle kiss there.

"This might hurt a little bit at first," Italy warned quietly. "Is that ok?"

"I can handle it," Germany assured him.

He heard Italy take a deep, calming breath. "This will help Germany feel better," he could hear the Italian whispering to himself. "It'll hurt at first but then he'll feel better. It's ok, you can do this."

Apparently finished with his self pep talk, Italy lowered his hands to Germany's shoulders and dug into a knotted muscle with his thumbs. Germany hissed in pain as Italy began to rub.

"Does it hurt that badly?" Italy asked, sounding a bit afraid. "Should I stop?"

"No, don't stop," Germany grunted.

Italy swallowed hard and continued to put pressure on Germany's tense muscle, loosening it gradually with his slender fingertips. Germany began to relax slightly as the initial pain faded and the pleasure of Italy's touch took over. Italy winced slightly as he watched his hands ease Germany's discomfort. The blond's muscles had been so knotted that the pressure he had to apply to relax them was leaving some light bruises. Once he had loosened the tissue in one area, he leaned in and kissed the skin there gently as an apology for any discomfort his methods caused.

Germany was so glad to have Italy working his muscles into relaxation that he didn't even feel the slightest bit of discomfort at his bruises. The only things he was aware of were the soothing pressure of Italy's soft hands, the occasional brush of his silken lips against his back and shoulders and the light scent of sandalwood oil in the air. Italy probably didn't even realize how much Germany appreciated this. The taller man tried to make a mental note through his haze of ecstasy to take Italy out for a very nice pasta dinner this weekend to show his gratitude. His eyes slid closed in bliss as the heels of Italy's palms rubbed circles downwards along either side of his vertebrae.

When Italy began to knead at his lower back with those talented hands of his, causing Germany's spine to pop pleasantly, the blond failed to bite back a husky moan of relief. Normally such an unrestrained display would have embarrassed him, even if only Italy was there to witness it, but at the moment he was enjoying his lover's touch too much to care or really even notice. Italy smiled at Germany's obvious enjoyment. He had been so worried about hurting him at first but if Germany's reaction was anything to go by, he was doing this right.

Now that the pain that had been clouding his mind was steadily fading, Germany was able to focus on other things. For instance, the sensation of the slender hands that massaged his back. Although he had cursed this particular feature in the past (before they had started dating), Italy's hands were clearly not made to fight and destroy. The slim fingers and delicate bone structure lent them to creating and soothing, qualities which he had learned to appreciate later on in their relationship. And god, was he ever appreciating those qualities now. They applied the perfect amount of pressure, not too rough and not too gentle. The slow, methodical motion of those beautiful hands was really starting to make his eyelids feel heavy.

Finally, Italy bent down and kissed the cute little dimples above Germany's bottom as they peered out over the towel around his waist to signal that he had finished. Germany's eyes had been closed, but when Italy stopped rubbing, they fluttered open.

"Done already?" he mumbled drowsily.

Italy giggled at the look of sleepy contentment on Germany's face before nipping playfully at his earlobe. "If Germany rolls over, I'll massage his chest," he offered, adding a kiss on the shell of his ear to sweeten the deal.

Germany rolled over obediently onto the towel Italy had laid down to prevent the body oil from getting on the sheets, revealing his front to Italy's hungry lips and eager touch. Italy straddled his thighs, supporting just enough of his own weight to keep their arrangement from being unpleasant for his partner. He positioned himself so that he could draw a little moan and an adorable flush from Germany if he rolled his hips and applied a bit of pressure.

The smaller man let out a happy little hum as he surveyed his lover's body beneath him. He wasn't sure what other nations thought when they saw that body, but then they had never seen it like he had, and to him it was breathtaking. Italy decided not to jump right into the promised chest massage and take a little time to appreciate that muscular form. Germany watched him sleepily as Italy lowered his lips to his neck and pressed a slow kiss to his Adam's apple. He returned the kiss on top of Italy's head, the only place he could reach without having to move.

Italy began to travel downwards, nipping lightly at Germany's throat and collarbone, kissing along the well-defined center of his pectorals. The Italian smiled again when he felt goosebumps of pleasure popping up along Germany's skin as he traced one of the scars over Germany's heart with his tongue. Germany shifted impatiently underneath him as Italy's lips slowly worked their way toward his nipple. The warm breath Italy released against his chest as he giggled at Germany's impatience didn't help matters.

Italy's lips danced teasingly around the sensitive area, ghosting a ring of kisses just around the perimeter. If Germany hadn't been so utterly relaxed, to the point that he almost felt spineless, he would have taken the initiative to guide Italy's lips to his nipple himself. Germany shivered with satisfaction as Italy's luscious lips finally pressed against it. Italy then turned his attention to the other nipple, curling his petite tongue around it. He finished his treatment of the area with a hot, breathy kiss.

Once he felt that he had granted Germany's nipples enough attention, he continued his downward journey. Italy paused to reposition himself so that he could access Germany's stomach more comfortably. He slid down off of Germany's hips and sat between his legs, leaving mere centimeters between them. He could see Germany becoming hot and bothered by their almost-contact, though Italy's massage had relaxed him to the point that he was almost asleep.

Italy brushed against him teasingly as he leaned forward once more to lap at the dips in Germany's abs. Germany moaned again at the contact but couldn't make himself initiate more. Italy's massage had relaxed him so deeply that he had completely lost the will to move. But as great as sex was with Italy, Germany wasn't sure he was up for it just now. He always secretly worried that his skills wouldn't meet Italy's standards and his current inability to move more than a finger only heightened that insecurity. But if Italy was at all put out by the lack of action from Germany, he didn't show it in the slightest. He was currently kissing happily along another one of Germany's scars.

Through his drowsy haze, Germany was vaguely aware of Italy's delicate artistic fingertips tickling along his treasure trail, following it teasingly beneath the towel around his waist. He tried to shift himself upwards and guide his lover's hand the rest of the way down, but he still couldn't bring himself to move. Italy began kissing ever so slowly down the curve of Germany's hip bones, pushing the towel down a bit further. Germany panted, his cheeks burning scarlet as his body began to lazily react to Italy's sensuous, enticing touches.

Italy shook a little more oil into his palm and began to work it into Germany's chest. The muscles here were nowhere near as tight as his back had been so Italy worked with a much gentler pressure this time. He paused in his massaging as he noticed the towel around Germany's waist starting to tent. It was no wonder really, with the light friction he had half intentionally initiated between them as he massaged. Italy could feel himself starting to react as well, the rush of blood heating his cheeks. His first impulse was to close that miniscule distance between their hips and press against him. Italy had been in the mood since he had seen Germany step out of the shower, his hair washed out of that severe slicked-back style, the scent of soap and shampoo and that touch of aftershave caressing his body.

But Germany had come to him desperate and in pain, looking for relief, and had said that he wasn't feeling up to anything tonight. It would be selfish of Italy to take advantage of Germany's current state and force him into something like that when he was just trying to get some much needed and deserved relaxation. There would be plenty of other nights where Germany would be willing to participate. For now Italy should lay off on the teasing touches and massage Germany to sleep. He was already on the brink of it anyway. And that look of deeply relaxed, sleepy contentment on Germany's face was quite a rare and adorable treat all on its own.

With a deep, trembling breath, Italy removed himself from between Germany's legs and knelt at his side instead. The view he could get from his previous position was just too enticing for Italy to trust himself to remain there. With shaking hands, Italy began to rub gentle circles on Germany's pectorals. He smiled when he saw Germany trying to keep his heavy eyelids from closing in sleep. Italy propped himself up on his knees so that he could lean over and kiss Germany's lips.

"If Germany's tired, it's ok if he falls asleep," he whispered against his mouth before kissing it again.

"'F I do that…" he began in a groggy mumble, "'ll miss 'e rest 'f this…"

Italy couldn't deny the truth of that statement so he just kissed his lips again and continued rubbing, working his way down to Germany's well-defined abs. He was pretty sure that even if Germany made a conscious effort to stay awake, he wouldn't manage for long. Germany surprised him though by clinging to consciousness until Italy had finished treating the last ab. Italy wiped the oil from his hands on his towel, still smiling at the pure, unadulterated relaxation on his lover's face.

"'T was great, I'aly," Germany slurred tiredly. "Th'nks."

"Anything for my precious Germany," Italy cooed as he took his place under the covers at Germany's side.

He looped his arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him close, positioning him so that Germany's ear rested soundly over his heart. Germany had shyly admitted to him once that the sound of Italy's heartbeat soothed him deeply when he was distressed. The Italian slipped his fingers into Germany's hair and began to rub and scratch his scalp lightly. Germany let out what could only be described as a purr and kissed Italy's bare chest appreciatively before finally allowing himself to drift off.

Italy's heart fluttered as Germany's muscular arms wrapped around him, seeking further warmth and contact from him even in sleep. The smaller man slipped his leg tiredly in between Germany's, enjoying the little buzz of excitement that shot through him as he pressed his hips against Germany's bare thigh. The towel between them had slipped, no longer hindering skin on skin contact.

Italy considered reaching down and enhancing Germany's excitement with some more slow, deliberate stroking but squashed the desire when he saw the rare smile of tranquility tugging at the corner of Germany's lips. Germany had had a long, hard day and just needed to rest. There would be time for spicier activities tomorrow morning. Italy nuzzled his nose into Germany's silky, clean hair and claimed one final kiss before falling asleep in Germany's embrace.


End file.
